Girl's Night Out
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: It's girl's night out. Drinks, laughter, fun, and gossip ensues. StellaFlack, LindsayDanny, KendallAdam, AngellHawkes
1. Got Flacked

So awhile back I heard the phrase get Flacked or got Flack? kinda like got milk?( I can't remember what it was exactly) somewhere….I can't remember if I was reading a story or just something someone had said…and it inspired this story. I had originally planned to just make it a Flack/Stella story, but now it's kinda morphed into something different. I hope ya'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or the characters.

* * *

Stella entered the bar, looking for Lindsay, Kendall, and Angell. Spotting them sitting at their usual table she headed over to join them. Pushing through the Friday night crowd she approached the table calling a greeting to her friends.

Stella slid into a chair, shrugging off her coat to hang it on the back. A waitress came by quickly to get her order as she was the last at the table and the other had already ordered. "I'll just have a cosmopolitan. Thanks." Glancing around the table she threw them all a sheepish grin. "Hey girls sorry I'm late. I got caught up…in something. Lost track of time." Her face flushed with heat as she thought about what she'd lost track of time doing. And with whom.

The others noticed her blush but assumed that it was embarrassment from being late again because she got caught up in her work. "You work too hard Stella." Jess commented. "We all work too hard sometimes. That's why I'm so glad we agreed to do this every so often. Give ourselves time to relax and unwind with the girls." She grinned and raised her glass. "Here's to girl's night!"

Laughing they all raised their glasses, tapping them together in agreement with Jess's toast. They quickly fell into small talk, discussing their days and other things that had happened recently. The talk quickly turned to relationships.

Lindsay sipped her drink before shushing the others. "Ok Stell. Your turn. I know you have something to tell us. You have that look."

Angell looked over at Stella. "I agree. You look entirely too pleased with yourself tonight. Where have you been lately?" She waggled her eyebrows lecherously as she studied Stella's face. Noticing the glow about Stella, she gasped. "Look at how she's glowing. You got some! Is that why you were late?"

Lindsay and Kendall leaned in excitedly. "Who is it Stell? Tell us please! Give us the juicy gossip."

Kendall nodded in agreement. "C'mon Stell give us details please! Do we know him?"

Stella's face turned bright red and she took a big gulp of her drink before answering. "Yes, you know him."

"Do we see him often?" Lindsay asked.

Nodding Stella took another sip of her drink. "Frequently."

"Then it's someone we work with?" Jess asked. Stella nodded again smirking at them.

Lindsay swirled her straw around in her margarita. "Hmm…is it Mac?"

Stella burst into laughter at that. "No. No, definitely not. I love Mac, but he's my friend. ONLY. Besides he's seeing someone."

"Well obviously we can tell that the sex is great….hmmm who could it be? What about Pino?" Kendall joked.

Stella choked on her drink. "Pino? As in ME Pino? Uh, no."

"No it wouldn't be Pino, he's too much of a player." Lindsay shook her head as she studied Stella. "Obviously it's someone that knows how to satisfy a woman. Cuz Stella you looked well…sexed."

Stella tried to hide the sparkle in her eyes by taking a sip of her drink, knowing that they were narrowing down the list of men it could be…and they were getting really close.

"Lindsay, I think the word is fuc-" Jess stopped and gasped. "I know that look! I know who it is!" Jess lowered her voice conspiratorially. "No the word is not fucked. It's Flacked. You got Flacked! Holy shit Stell, tell us everything!"

"No way! Flack? Holy shit! When did that happen?" Lindsay leaned forward eagerly.

Stella blushed. "It just kinda did. I happened to walk in on him changing in the locker room one day…and I just couldn't stand it anymore. So I walked right up to him, pushed him back against the locker and kissed him." She smirked. "The man can kiss. I swear my knees melted. It was unlike anything I've ever experienced in my life. Then it just kinda progressed from there."

"In the locker room?!" Kendall exclaimed.

"And the supply closet…and the elevator…his place…my place…the backseat of his car." Stella's face flushed bright red again.

"You little skank! You did it in the lab? In the elevator!? And the supply closet? How long has this been going on?" Angell asked.

"About a month."

Lindsay looked shocked. "A whole month! And you never said anything!"

Stella shook her head. "We agreed to keep it to ourselves for awhile. Till we figured out if it was more than just sex. And it definitely is…more I mean. But I'm not gonna lie, the sex is freaking awesome." She laughed.

"It's about freaking time Stell. Flack is a great guy and I'm happy for you. Though I still can't get over you guys in the supply closet." Jess giggled.

Stella giggled. "It is pretty funny. We knocked a bunch of stuff off the shelves and needless to say we put it back all messed up. Mac asked me the next day why all the supplies were moved and messy. I told him I didn't know…and I couldn't look him straight in the face for the entire day. But I know for a fact that we aren't the only ones." She swung her head to look at Kendall. "Don't think I didn't see you and Adam coming out of the supply closet soon after he brought you dinner the other night." All eyes turned to Kendall in shock.

Kendall's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. "You saw us?! I didn't think anyone noticed."

"What?!" Angell exclaimed. "You did it in the supply closet too?!"

Face red, Kendall nodded. "Uh yea." She covered her face with her hands. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Hey as long as Mac doesn't catch you and it doesn't interfere with work." Stella grinned impishly. "Looked like it was pretty hot though. Adam's shirt was buttoned wrong and your hair was pulled out of it's ponytail in different sections."

Kendall took a deep breath and fanned herself then grinned at the others. "Oh it was…Adam is definitely a man of many talents. Let's just say he is VERY good with his hands." She looked around at their glasses to see that they were almost empty. "Girls we need another round." She waved the waitress over and ordered them all another round, waiting for the drinks to come before resuming their conversation.

Kendall turned her attention to Lindsay. "Alright Linds, your turn. How are things with you and our resident hottie CSI?" She waggled her eyebrows causing them all to laugh. "What, I have eyes don't I?"

Lindsay swatted playfully at Kendall. "Keep your eyes too yourself missy and off my man. Though I can't blame you for looking…he is pretty hot isn't he?" She tilted her head to the side and smirked as she played with the straw in her empty glass. "We are good ya know…he's moving slowly for me, trying to regain the trust…after everything that happened. But I know we are going to be fine, we've worked through most of it and now he's going too slow." She smiled wickedly. "So…I kinda cornered him the other day."

Angell raised her glass to tap it against Lindsay's. "You go girl! Where?"

"In the elevator." She blushed.

"Ha! I'm not the only one!" Stella exclaimed.

Lindsay grinned excitedly. "Yea, we were coming back up from a scene and he was talking about something or other…and I just planted one on him. Had him backed up against the wall and everything. It was awesome!" She sighed dramatically. "And let me tell you…that boy can KISS. Holy moly." She fanned herself with her hand.

Jess leaned her elbow on the table, propping her chin on her fist and sighed. "You're all bitches. I wish I had a man. Hell I just wish I had a sex life. Mine is non existent at the moment…zip, zero, nada." She sighed dramatically and took a drink of her daiquiri.

Lindsay grinned impishly. "We need to find you a man girl."

"I'll toast to that." Jess held up her glass and clinked it with Lindsay's.

They all though thought for a moment before Stella piped up. "Hmm Jess I know some cute firefighters you might like."

Lindsay burst out. "I know who! Hawkes! He's single, I know for a fact cuz we were talking about it the other day."

Kendall oohed. "Oh yea he is. Girl you should go for it. I've seen you two flirting in the lab…and he's such a good guy. Total gentleman. He'd be the kinda guy to treat a girl like a queen. And you know what they say about black men…" Tongue in cheek, she grinned unrepentantly as Stella choked on her drink and Lindsay laughed hysterically.

Jess laughed as she took a drink. "I'll give you that. Not gonna lie, he is very handsome, and very sweet. I enjoy talking to him, and we've flirted a little, he's fun to be around. But I don't know…would he go for it?"

Lindsay wrapped an arm around Jess in a sideways hug. "You'll never know if you don't try. The worst that could happen is he'd say no…and if he says yes…well then you'd finally be getting some." She pointed out with a grin.

"Ok here's the deal Jess. You gotta ask him out before our next girl's night. Or we'll find a way to tell him you like him." Stella said.

Nodding Jess held up her glass for a toast. "Here's to all of us finally getting some."

"Amen."

"Hear hear!"

"Hell yes!"

Laughing they all clinked their glasses in one more toast before each downed the rest of their drinks and slamming their glasses to the table. Calling the waitress over again Stella ordered a round of tequila shots and limes.

They downed the shots, chasing the tequila with the limes. The tequila burned all the way down, wheezes sounding around the table, tears welling up in their eyes. Looking around the table, they all met each other's gazes and cracked up at the looks on each others faces. Laughter rang out around the table as conversation resumed, and more drinks were brought, tension and stress draining away. That is what girl's night was all about.

* * *

I hope ya'll liked it. I'm thinking about keeping it going....let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading! Please review!


	2. To Falling In Love

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't written or updated anything lately. My husband came home from Iraq at the beginning of January and I've been busy since he got home. My muse has been stubbornly quiet lately. Had some ideas for stuff but it just hasn't wanted to go down on paper easily. I've been reviewing and keeping up with reading, but that's about it lol. Hope ya'll are doing great!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Angell looked from the drinks she was mixing as a knock sounded on her front door before it opened and Stella's called. "Jess we're here!"

"Hey guys! I'm in the kitchen! C'mon in, make yourselves comfortable. Drop your bags by the door." Several thuds were heard as duffels were dropped to the floor. Lindsay, Stella, and Kendall popped around the corner each with a grocery bag in their arms.

They were each dressed in sweats or pajamas. Kendall wore cute pink sweats that were pushed up to her knees with a white tank and a hoodie, her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Lindsay wore blue patchwork flannel pajama pants and a plain white shirt. And Stella wore a raggedy pair of sweats, which were obviously Flacks cuz they were several sizes to big and said Rangers down the side of her leg, with a white tank and soft black hoodie. Each was wearing the matching Uggs they'd all bought together on their last big shopping trip.

"I'm glad you guys dressed comfy. Ya'll look so cute. Love the boots!" Jess laughed as she stuck her foot out for them to see, showing off her boots that matched theirs. "What did you bring?"

Kendall announced. "I brought movies!" She pulled a stack of DVDs from her bag. "We've got Top Gun, cuz I know how much you love it. Sweet November and the Notebook for the hopeless romantic over here." She hooked a thumb at Lindsay. "And for Stella, a couple of romantic comedies…Sweet Home Alabama and The Princess Bride."

"I brought the snacks." Lindsay said as she pulled items out of her bag naming each as she went. "We have Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. And chips and salsa." She waved the last item with a grin and waggled her eyebrows. "Last but not least…chocolate covered strawberries."

Jess high fived her. "Sweet. Margaritas are ready, just set your stuff in on the coffee table. I'll take these in there. What movie are we watching?" She stacked the limes on a tray with the drinks, carrying it into the living room.

"My vote's for Sweet Home Alabama." Stella piped in as she set her things on the coffee table and sat down in Jess's overstuffed armchair.

Lindsay shrugged. "I'm good with that." Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Sweet Home Alabama it is." Jess said. "Can you put it in Kendall?"

"No prob!" Quickly she put the movie in and fired up the T.V before plopping down next to Lindsay on the couch. Jess handed a drink to each of them before helping Lindsay set the food out.

"Dig in girls!" Jess grabbed a couple strawberries, her drink and curled up in the chair across from Stella.

Lindsay took a drink of her margarita and groaned in appreciation as she leaned back against the couch. "You make the best margarita's Jess. After the day I had this hits the spot. It's almost better than sex." She joked.

Jess laughed. "Better than sex huh?"

Kendall quirked an eyebrow at Lindsay. "Nothing is better than sex Lindsay. But I agree these are awesome. And they definitely hit the spot after today. It was soo long."

Stella raised her glass. "I'll drink to that. It was a crappy day, hell a crappy week and all I could think of was that tonight was my light at the end of the tunnel. Thank God for girl's night, it's seriously keeping me sane."

"Amen to that!" Jess leaned over to tap her glass against Stella's. She smiled mischievously over the rim of her glass. "Though there was something else keeping me sane this week, besides our upcoming girl's night."

Kendall sat forward eagerly. "You did it?! You asked Sheldon out!"

She blushed and nodded. "I finally did. I was so nervous; thought for sure he'd say no. I felt like such an idiot. Remember that feeling, when you were in high school? When you talk to the guy you have a crush on and you get all flushed, nervous and start shaking? Yea that was me. Took half an hour afterwards for my hands to stop shaking."

Lindsay laughed as she dug through Stella's fingernail polish trying to pick a color. "Oh I think we all remember that feeling." She chose a bottle, settling on a fire engine red. Pulling her leg up she set her foot on the edge of the couch to paint her toes. "So, tell us what happened."

"Well, I was coming up to the lab to talk to Stella about a case…"

_Flashback_

_Jess strode off the elevator and into the lab looking for Stella. She had some info on a suspect for her. Her attention on the papers in her hands, she didn't notice the person in front of her till she ran smack into them. Stumbling backward she would have fallen but hands reached out and steadied her. _

"_Are you okay?" _

_Jess looked up to see she had run into Sheldon and her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry Shel! I was focused on gettin' this to Stella and wasn't watching where I was going. It's good to run into you though…literally." She felt her face blush in mortification as her heart. _

_He smiled down at her flashing his dimples making her heart flip flop. "No problem. It's good to run into you too. You mind if I walk with you? Haven't seen you around much lately." _

_She nodded as they turned to walk together. "Yea. We all just seem to be going in opposite directions lately." She laughed._

"_I was just asking Danny how he always gets to have you on cases and I get stuck with Flack's ugly mug. I'd much rather work with you." He whispered conspiratorially. "Don't tell him that of course. I like working with him, but you're a lot prettier than he is."_

_She blushed tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Uh thanks. I won't tell him I promise. Maybe we'll get stuck on a case together soon."_

_They came to a stop outside Stella's office. Jess could see her inside on the phone, gesturing fiercely about something, tossing her curls as she shook her head. Turning she faced Sheldon. "Well thanks for catching me." She laughed nervously, twisting her hands awkwardly, not sure what else to say. She stared up into his chocolate eyes, her heart stopping at how handsome he was. _

"_Of course. Listen I gotta run, have some results I have to get from Adam. Don't be a stranger." He grinned and waved as he began to walk away. _

_She glanced quickly at Stella to see that she was still on the phone before her gaze went back to Sheldon. This was her chance. She'd barely seen Sheldon since the girls dared her to ask him out on Girl's Night. Her two week deadline was almost up and she really didn't want him to hear about her liking him from someone else. _

_Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and prayed for courage. "Shel! Wait!" She called out as she jogged towards him. He stopped and turned back to her as she came to a stop in front of him. She stood nervously in front of him, wringing her hands. "Listen I know we haven't gotten to…uh…see each other much lately. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get together…go get drinks or something and catch up."_

_His brow furrowed. "Like a date?" He questioned._

"_Uh yea." She took his look as a no. "Or not. It's not a big deal…just…um. I can understand…its ok." Humiliated she spun on her heel quickly heading for the safety of Stella's office. Tears welled up, but she held them back forcefully, not wanting anyone to see her cry._

_A hand suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her gently to a stop. Jess stood still her back ramrod straight, refusing to further humiliate herself by turning around. Sheldon spoke softly. "Jess. Please look at me."_

_Slowly she turned around her head down, gaze on the floor. His hand gently lifted her chin so their eyes met, his heart breaking at the tears streaking silently down her cheeks. "Jess I'm sorry. I wasn't saying no. You caught me off guard, that wasn't what I was expecting you to ask me." He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Please don't cry honey. I'm sorry." Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her in for a long hug. "I'd love to go on a date with you."_

_Pulling away she looked up into his face, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "Really?" she asked quietly wiping tears from her cheeks._

_Nodding he grinned, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yes really. You beat me to it; I was working up the courage to ask you out soon." He laughed._

_Surprise slid across her face. "You were? Wow….okay. Um why don't you just call me when you're free? I get off at seven." Standing on her toes she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Dropping back down, she grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling. "See you later Shel."_

_Spinning around she headed for Stella's office, leaving him standing in the hall with a huge grin on his face_

_End Flashback_

Stella stared at Jess in shock. "I knew something was up. You were in a really good mood when you came into my office. I can't believe you didn't say anything! I'm hurt Jess, that cuts deep." She joked, rubbing a hand over her heart.

Laughing Jess shook her head. "I'm sorry Stella, I was bursting to tell you but I thought I'd keep it to myself for a little while. I wanted to see how it went before I told you girls."

Lindsay glanced up from working on her left foot. "Have you gone on more than one date?"

Grinning she nodded. "We've spent almost every night this week together. And a couple days last week. Our schedules are kinda the same at the moment…so I've been seeing him a lot. He's so sweet girls. He's brought me a different kind of flower on each of our dates. He leaves me little notes in my locker or sends me a text just to tell me he was thinking about me." She sighed dreamily. "Last night we grabbed something from a vendor and just walked and talked for hours. I've never dated someone that I can just talk to for hours on end and never run out of things to say. It's been three weeks and we still have tons of stuff to talk about."

Kendall grinned impishly as she took a sip of her drink. "So…how's the sex?"

Smacking Kendall on the arm Lindsay gasped. "Kendall!"

"Ouch!" She rubbed her arm and laughed. "What? It's not like you weren't thinking it too. I mean have you looked at Sheldon lately? The man is fine!"

Stella raised her glass in a mock toast. "She's right Linds. I have a man, who by the way is very good looking, but I can appreciate how good looking Hawkes is."

Jess laughed. "They're right Linds. Every time he smiles and I see his dimples…I melt. I love dimples and they just make him so yummy. And I'll get back to you on the sex Kendall. I don't know how it is, cuz we haven't had sex yet."

"You haven't?!" All three asked in shock.

She shook her head. "Nope. And you know what? It's been nice, cuz neither of us is worried about it right now. There's no pressure, we can just get to know each other and not be worried about it ya know?"

Lindsay piped up as she stuck her foot out to look at it. "Well what was that the other day when I walked into Ballistics right after you left? Sheldon's face was still tomato red when I got in there." Pulling her foot back in she blew gently to dry the polish.

Jess flushed red. "The other day I had to come up to the lab to get something and saw him in Ballistics. I went in to say hi and we talked for a little…and I totally copped a feel of his butt as I walked away. I swear he turned 12 shades of red!"

Stella choked on her drink. "You didn't?!"

"I did. It was hilarious!" she laughed.

Leaning over Kendall high fived her. "That's awesome! I woulda paid money to see his face."

Lindsay grinned. "I had no idea what had caused it at the time, but it was still pretty funny. He got all flustered and changed the subject when I asked him about it."

Their laughter slowly died down and Jess leaned back in her chair sighing softly. "I think I'm in love girls. I've never felt like this about anyone. Or had it happen so quickly. I'm scared girls. How can it be real?"

Stella smiled softly. "It was the same way for me when Don and I started dating. I fell for him so quickly that I wasn't sure it was real. It doesn't feel like you can fall in love that fast, to develop such deep feelings for someone so quickly."

Jess interrupted. "But Stell, it's only been two we-"

"Don and I had only been dating two weeks when I realized I was in love with him. Listen, just ask yourself this Jess. Can you picture your life without him? Imagine your life years into the future…can you picture yourself with anyone else?"

Jess thought for a moment before slowly shaking her head. "No…no I can't picture my life with anyone else."

Leaning forward Stella grabbed a strawberry and bit into it. "Well there you are." She grinned. "You look exactly like me when I realized I was in love. Stunned and not quite believing yet."

"I think we all get that look when we're falling in love." Kendall laughed and Lindsay nodded her head in agreement.

Jess took a deep breath, let it out slowly and nodded her head. A smile slowly spread across her face. "Well then, I propose a toast." She raised her glass. "To all the feelings and emotions that come with falling in love."

"To falling in love!" Glasses clinked together before they all took a drink. Talking and laughing they turned their attention back to the movie in time to watch as Reese Witherspoon kissed Josh Lucas on the beach in the rain.

Jess sighed in contentment as she watched the characters kiss. Stella was right; she was in love with Sheldon. And for the first time in her life she was truly happy with someone. He treated her like an equal in their work, with respect for her mind and her talent as a cop. But he also spoiled her, cooking dinner, taking her out to do fun things, sending her little notes during the day at work and just overall treating her like a queen.

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw that she had a new text message from Sheldon. Opening it she smiled_. Hey honey! I hope you are having a great time with the girls. The guys and I are still at Sullivan's playing pool, we'll head over to Flack's soon to crash. Just wanted to tell you I was thinking about you. I love you Jess – Shel_

She smiled and sent a text back to him. _We're have a great time. Snacking, girl talk and chick flicks ____ Have fun with the guys and be safe ok? I love you too Shel- Jess_

* * *

There it is! I hope ya'll liked it. Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
